<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Study in Red by intrascribe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047671">A Study in Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrascribe/pseuds/intrascribe'>intrascribe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>City of Shadows [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Anal Sex, Angst, Daisuga is a side pairing, Detective Oikawa, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, iwaizumi is a ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrascribe/pseuds/intrascribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspector Tooru Oikawa finds himself knees deep in a game of cat-and-mouse with a mysterious binge-eating Ghoul. As he immerses himself deeper into the case, he finds out that what thinks he knows about Ghouls may not be 100% true. <br/>Was he obsessed? Or was his job taking its toll? And of course he could never forget those piercing green eyes. <br/>                                                                                - <br/>Hajime Iwaizumi could never forget him, not even if he wanted to. A brief interaction had now spiraled out of control, and he only had himself to blame. <br/>Was he actually interested in this man? Or was hunger making him delusional?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>City of Shadows [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Found You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258272">Hungry</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe">SuggestiveScribe</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay well, this is my first fic!<br/>It's going to be a bumpy ride cuz I'm pretty new to this stuff so apologies in advance. <br/>This should update on a weekly basis/once every 2 weeks at least.<br/>I've always wanted to write a TG AU for IwaOi so here it is I guess!<br/>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain does little to blood, and it did little to wash away the pool that was on the concrete. Oikawa shifted his gaze from the ground to the body lying below him, a picture he had seen many times before. Lifeless, the girl’s last moments were forever etched onto her face, the flesh on her body had been torn away in desperation. She must have been what, early thirties?</p><p><em>Such a horrible death, being ripped to shreds by a monster</em>. Oikawa thought. He glanced towards the evidence tent where he could see investigators scraping at bloody items, hoping that it would give the investigation a good lead. He exhaled a sigh and began to walk towards the crowd of police officers beyond the yellow tape.</p><p>“Ah Inspector Oikawa,” one of them greeted, “Chief would like a word with you.” He directed towards the back of a white van. His eyes were wide, much like most of the other officers, it was obvious the Chief terrified everyone.</p><p>Everyone that was, except Tooru Oikawa.</p><p>“Oh, am I in trouble?” Oikawa teased, and with a spring in his step, he strode away from the huddle. Ducking back under the police tape, shooing away the nosy by passers.</p><p>The Chief Inspector wore a grim expression, his eyes burned through the files and report with broad shoulders hunched over, and dark hair wet from the downpour. As Oikawa approached, his expression softened.</p><p>“I thought you were off duty tonight?” He queried.</p><p> “I was,” Oikawa huffed, “but our resident binge-eater just couldn’t control himself, could he Ushijima?”</p><p>To that the inspector sighed, “So you think it’s the same guy.” He mumbled; he ran his hands through his hair before taking a cigarette out of his coat pocket. Ushijima flicked through the papers once more before setting them aside.</p><p>Oikawa knew he had to lighten the mood. “I guess we know that this ghoul isn’t really all that crazy about women,” he joked, receiving a glare from Ushijima. Oikawa quickly changed his approach to the situation.</p><p>“Look at the bite marks,” he argued, “it’s obvious that the meal wasn’t enjoyable. So, we know that he’s going to be back for more in the next few days or so.”</p><p>To this, the inspector raised his brows before giving a small smile. “You are quite amazing when you want to be, aren’t you Tooru?”</p><p>“Praise from you of all people?” He gasped, dramatically clutching his chest. “Well I never!”</p><p>Ushijima stood up, even though he was only a bit taller than Oikawa, his build was much fuller, especially in uniform. Combine that with the deadpan stare he wore so often, and the deep voice that came out every time he spoke, “intimidating” felt like an understatement.</p><p>“Go home Tooru, I want you to be up and ready to lead the investigation tomorrow.” The brunette commanded. Oikawa opened his mouth to protest, but the look Ushijima gave silenced him.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">#</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Apparently if you stare at something long enough, you’ll begin to fall in love with it. Oikawa hoped this wasn’t true, otherwise he’d be due to start making love to the report files on his desk any minute now. Oikawa had gone over the incidents of last night several times, hoping that his brain would magically begin to piece things together. He still couldn’t figure out how to catch the frequent binge-eater in the 13<sup>th</sup> Ward. The Commission of Counter Ghoul (CCG) had been chasing this guy for the past month, however there was barely any trail to follow.</p><p>He chucked the files back onto his desk, before calling for an emergency, and well-needed, coffee break.</p><p>The cold air nipped at Oikawa’s skin as he exited the building. It was late October and he hated it, the number of cases he’d have to do in the icy midnight air. However, at least the bodies wouldn’t smell like they do in summer, plus the snow would help to semi-preserve them. He bought a newspaper from the nearest store and walked to the Coffin Bean.</p><p>It was a lovely little café with a terrific view and had become a hotspot for him and his friends. Ukai, the owner, made the best coffee in the ward, perhaps the best in Tokyo. Oikawa ordered and sat down on the nearest couch while he waited.</p><p>A few seconds later, a doe-eyed man with grey hair walked in, his cheeks flushed pink from the cold. It was Koushi Sugawara, or as Oikawa called him “Mr. Refreshing”. He earned the nickname for constantly being supportive, especially when Oikawa was stressing over work, which was usually the case.  As his eyes settled on Oikawa, he smiled brightly.  </p><p>“Hey Oikawa,” he cheered, “what’s the problem?” He sat down in front, taking off his coat and brown eyes glazing over the menu.</p><p>“Suga, you know what’s up,” Oikawa said dryly, before chucking the newspaper down in front. The headline read: <strong><span class="u">WOMAN FOUND DEAD IN ANOTHER ATTACK</span>. </strong>Suga’s face turned grim, he hated violence, Oikawa knew that, and he felt guilty for even showing him the paper. Time to change the subject.</p><p>“But that doesn’t matter, how’s the crush working out?” Oikawa teased, to which Suga’s face turned an even darker shade of pink.</p><p>He fiddled with his hands before replying, “Yeah, I think we’re going to go out sometime this weekend.”</p><p>About half a week ago Suga’s oven caught fire, despite the cost of replacing it, he couldn’t care less due to the fireman he met because of it. Daichi Sawamura, a guy with “the best lower body a man could have”, well at least according to Suga anyways.</p><p>Their coffee arrived a few moments later, and Suga continued to gush about Mr. Thighs for another twenty minutes. It was cute. Oikawa wished he had a man to daydream over, however the only thing he’d be staring deeply into was the autopsy report.</p><p>“Hey Tooru!” Suga waved his hand in front of Oikawa. “I asked you a question.”</p><p>“Sorry,” he sighed, “I’m tired, can you say it again?”</p><p>“Jeez that binge-eater is really getting to you, huh?” Oikawa nodded in response and apologised again. Suga softened his gaze, brown eyes seeming even bigger than before.</p><p>“Look,” he started, “how about you take tomorrow off, and I’ll treat you to a drink at Nekoma’s tonight?” He really was a breath of fresh air.</p><p>To this, Oikawa chirped up. He loved Nekoma’s Bar, it had the best drinks around, however they were expensive. “Damn I really must be down if I’ve got you saying that.” He joked.</p><p>This comment earned him a slap on the thigh. “Only if you promise not to talk about work, it puts me off my food.”</p><p>-</p><p>Oikawa analysed himself in the mirror several times before finally deciding on what to wear. It wasn’t that he <em>needed</em> to look good for tonight, but he wanted to. He was a perfectionist down to even the minute details, from the way his hair fell over his eyes, to how his shirt rested on his hips. Tonight, one of the few nights he’d be able to relax, grab a drink, and make pointless conversation with strangers. He wanted it to be perfect. Satisfied with his appearance, Oikawa locked his apartment and waited outside the building for Suga.</p><p>Five minutes passed before the taxi pulled up outside, the door swung open and Suga waved him in.</p><p>“I can’t believe you actually came,” he exclaimed, “I honestly thought you’d cancel on me.”</p><p>“Really?” Oikawa poked him in the ribs. “How little faith do you have?”</p><p>“You do have a track record,” Suga smiled, “also, how mad would you be if I told you I invited Daichi?”</p><p>Oikawa groaned, of course Suga invited his crush. “Fine,” he huffed, “but I’m ordering the most expensive shit on the menu.”</p><p> </p><p>They finally arrived at Nekoma’s, and Oikawa was practically bouncing in anticipation. He craved the burning sensation of whiskey at the back of his throat, or perhaps he would settle for some soothing wine.</p><p>As he opened the door, warmth flooded through him and the stench of smoke ran through his nostrils. It was busy tonight. Tables were packed full of customers enjoying light-hearted conversations, each accompanied with some sort of alcoholic drink. The warm lighting gave the bar a cosy atmosphere, most cosy of all were the black leather booths across the wall.  </p><p>It didn’t take Oikawa long to spot the buff man in the corner booth, his black jeans were practically bursting with muscle. He immediately knew that this man was Daichi “Mr. Thighs” Sawamura. His face was soft with deep brown eyes, Oikawa bet he had a nice ass too. A knot twisted in his stomach as the realisation settled in. This was a date and Oikawa was the third wheel.</p><p>Yeah, he was ordering whiskey.</p><p>The man waved them over, and Suga practically ran up to him. As the two settled down, Daichi and Oikawa exchanged greetings before scouring through the cocktail menu. Sawamura wasn’t bad looking at all, however he wasn’t Oikawa’s type. Suga then scurried off to order at the bar, leaving the two alone.</p><p>“So,” Daichi started, “I hear your work is quite tough.”</p><p>The last thing Oikawa wanted to talk about was work, he tried to relax and play along with the idle conversation.</p><p>“Uh yeah its hard,” he admitted, “but yours is demanding too I bet, being a fireman and all.”</p><p>“I got to meet Koushi, so it can’t be that bad.”</p><p>Daichi’s cheeks were tinted pink, and Oikawa knew that wasn’t because of any alcohol. These sweethearts were going to be the end of him. Luckily Suga returned quickly with the drinks, and Oikawa was going to need it.</p><p>With Suga back, conversation between the three was light-hearted and easy. Daichi was incredibly polite and the air between him and Suga was so sweet Oikawa swore he could taste it. Daichi was nice, really nice, but Oikawa found him bland in comparison to other guys Suga’s dated. But perhaps a plain, vanilla Daichi was exactly what Suga needed, perhaps even Oikawa needed a Daichi of his own.</p><p>After his third cocktail, Oikawa headed up to the bar to give Suga and Daichi some “alone time”. As he walked, the effects of the alcohol seemed to be much more apparent, however he needed more to drown out the binge-eating nonsense. He perked up once he realised that he recognised tonight’s bartender.</p><p>“Kenma!” He exclaimed. “I knew those cocktails tasted better tonight.”</p><p>The petite bartender glanced back, eyes peeking through his long hair.</p><p>“Good evening Tooru,” he replied, “is Koushi here too?”</p><p>“Yeah, in the booths with his new boy toy.” That was mean, but Oikawa didn’t really care so long as it was only Kenma who heard.</p><p>“Ah right.”</p><p>The pity in Kenma’s voice almost irritated Oikawa, but he knew better than to act on it. Kenma quickly grabbed a large shot glass and began to mix. It was his signature drink, “Cat’s Fang”. He placed it down on the counter in front of Oikawa.</p><p>“Here, on the house.”</p><p>“Really?” Oikawa was surprised, he didn’t think Kenma really cared that much.</p><p>“Don’t tell Kuroo though,” he said, “I think he’d get jealous.”</p><p>“Yeah, he probably would.” Oikawa agreed. He drank it all at once.   </p><p>-</p><p>Oikawa didn’t know how long he’d been up at the bar, chugging any drink he could get and flirting with a few strangers. Had Daichi and Suga left? He pondered on what the sex would be like between them two, obviously with Daichi being a top. A wide grin spread across his face; he was completely hammered. He could feel the judgemental glances of those around him as he staggered into the bathroom, his eyes were unfocused as he undid his zip. There was no one else in there so he was finally left all alone. Or so he thought.</p><p>The bathroom door swung open again, and panting could be heard from behind him. Oikawa tilted his head back in curiosity and was met with piercing green eyes, everything else seemed like a blur, unfocused.</p><p>“What do you want?” The gruff voice resonated within Oikawa’s chest, it was only then he realised that he was staring. He must look like a drunken fool, looking at a stranger with that stupid grin. Perhaps it was the alcohol, perhaps it was the loneliness, which gave Oikawa the confidence to make his response.</p><p>“Anything,” he slurred before washing his hands, now looking into his own reflection. His face was red from ear to ear, and shirt was now unbuttoned at the top. He looked a mess, a hot mess though.</p><p>The stranger grunted in response, he finished washing the blood off his hands and exited the bathroom.</p><p>Wait-</p><p><em>Blood.</em> Oikawa immediately sobered up, almost as if someone had pressed a button inside his head. He tried to clear his mind from all the commotion of being drunk. A chill went down his spine, he definitely saw blood on the stranger’s hand.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa burst out of the bathroom, eyes scouring each and every table. The mysterious man wasn’t sat at any of them. Kenma’s face was full of concern, he could also sense Suga walking over to him. That didn’t matter though, he clumsily ran out of the bar and into the cold night.</p><p>There was no sign. What was he going to do?</p><p><em>Come on Tooru, think. </em>His head was still spinning, making any sort of action seem impossible. He tried to organise his thoughts. <em>There was blood. He washed it off. Assume its human. </em></p><p>Finally, he came to a decision. <em>Look for a body.</em></p><p>He began to frantically search the nearby alleyways, anywhere that was secluded and away from the busy street. A place where it was easy to commit a crime, where it was easy to kill someone. Daichi and Suga’s voices echoed in the distance, of course they were worried. Oikawa cursed under his breath for being such a bad friend.</p><p>The two finally caught up to him, as he dived into a nearby alleyway.</p><p>“Tooru!” Suga yelled, spinning Oikawa back to face him. “What the hell are you doing?”  </p><p>“The…the guy- the guy in the bathroom” Oikawa was panting, his body couldn’t process both the sudden burst of adrenaline and alcohol. “He had blood.”</p><p>To that the pair stood still, eyes focused on the ground behind Oikawa. They both were frozen in fear, speechless.</p><p>Oikawa suddenly became very aware of the sound of dripping and the disgusting stench that filled his nostrils. He could very well guess what the source was, and it was directly behind him.</p><p>“Suga,” Daichi whimpered, “is that…”</p><p>Oikawa turned around, a shredded corpse greeted him. He immediately vomited.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In Emerald</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Previous drunken thoughts had overtaken his mind, he’d flirted with a suspect. No, not even that, Oikawa knew himself too well.</p>
<p>If that stranger had asked for anything from him at all, Oikawa knew he’d have obeyed. He probably would have enjoyed it too. That was enough to get him fired, enough to have Ushijima consider killing him."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood was hammering through Oikawa’s veins by the time he awoke, only having himself to blame, well, him and Kenma’s ridiculously good mixology skills. His mouth was dry, and the aftertaste of last night’s whiskey was faint.</p>
<p>Memories swirled -- trying to recall what exactly happened after he stormed out of the bar. Just the thought of his actions last night made him curl up into the bedsheets; they smelled fragrant, like vanilla ice cream, like Suga.</p>
<p>Oikawa took a quick glance around to confirm his suspicions, yes, he was in Suga’s spare room. With his head cushioned against the pillows, Oikawa was ready to fall back asleep. That was, until the door swung open.</p>
<p>Suga was beaming, he carried Oikawa’s clothes from last night in his hands. However, his expression could only hide so much. Deep circles were under his eyes, giving away the fact he hadn’t slept well. Of course, he hadn’t. He’d seen a body, a particularly gruesome one, Suga wasn’t Oikawa, he wasn’t used to death. Grey hair bouncing, Suga dumped the laundry on the edge of the bed before strutting up to see Oikawa.</p>
<p>“So, how do you rate last night on a scale of one to ten then?”</p>
<p>“A strong eleven,” Oikawa replied dryly before groaning into the pillow, “it was fucking embarrassing.”</p>
<p>Suga let out a small giggle, “I’m guessing this means later hours at the office?”</p>
<p>“Ugh...”</p>
<p>“Well, I’ve made you breakfast. Worry about work later, yeah?” He flashed one last crooked grin before ambling back out of the bedroom.</p>
<p>Oikawa thanked the gods for Koushi Sugawara, he was undoubtedly the best person on the planet. Head throbbing, he shuffled out of the duvet and sat up on the bed.</p>
<p><em>Right. Time to get your ass together Oikawa. </em>He thought.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>After taking a brief shower and changed back into his clothes, Oikawa exited the room.</p>
<p>Although Suga’s apartment was a little smaller than Oikawa’s, it definitely looked a lot more charming. Houseplants almost decorated every windowsill, with each of them being constantly cared for. Photos of friends and family were hung proudly on the walls, and a few little plushies could be seen on the couch. A distinct pair of thighs were settled on the sofa, Oikawa grinned.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here Daichi?”</p>
<p>“<em>Excuse you</em>,” Suga’s voice echoed from the kitchen, “who do you think dragged <em>your </em>sorry ass back here?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>Oikawa’s refused to let his smile fade – even though he was up to his knees in embarrassment. God he was hopeless.  </p>
<p>“Sorry.” He mumbled. Daichi let out a deep laugh.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, you being a drunken mess helped me take my mind off well… you know.”</p>
<p>Oikawa sulked at the description, he plopped himself down on the sofa - wishing away the shame with a flick of his hair. Suga brought him a coffee, two teaspoons of sugar, whipped cream and a drizzle of caramel. Perfect. Oikawa would’ve proposed then and there if Daichi wasn’t next to him, damn Suga would be such a great husband. He could see the judgement fill Daichi’s face as he scrutinised the ridiculously sugary beverage.</p>
<p>So what if Oikawa had a sweet tooth? It wasn’t a crime.</p>
<p>“So, if I had the spare bedroom,” Oikawa stated, “where did <em>you</em> sleep, Sawamura?”</p>
<p>Perhaps it was the casual use of his name that turned Daichi so red, however Oikawa was far too meddlesome to let it go. From this distance, he could trace the faint scent of Suga’s cologne on Daichi, and he didn’t overlook the couch -- it had no impressions -- a sign that it hadn’t been slept upon.</p>
<p>Daichi opened his mouth to utter an excuse but he was interrupted by Oikawa scrambling off the couch to answer his phone. His eyes darkened after seeing the number.</p>
<p>“Ushijima, I thought you’d forgotten all about me.”  </p>
<p>“Tooru, we need your witness statement now.” The Chief Inspector’s voice resonated through the speaker. Beads of sweat formed on Oikawa’s forehead -- he sounded vexed, a sight that Oikawa never wanted to see.</p>
<p>“Right,” Oikawa flitted about the room, gathering up all his belongings, “I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”</p>
<p>He mouthed an apology to Suga -- who gave his hand a squeeze in response. Daichi offered a small wave, but Oikawa was too flustered to notice.</p>
<p>Thoughts were now centred around the hazy memories of last night – the contrast between the striking green eyes, the acute red blood on the ground. He bolted out of the door and into the cold sunshine.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Height had given the wind a much greater intensity, numbing Iwaizumi’s face, threatening to topple him off the edge. It was entirely possible that if he fell, he’d immediately die, even for a ghoul like him. Eyes peering over at the bustling city below, he felt serene at the fact he wasn’t apart of it. Humans and their “shitty little” customs, or whatever he called it – he didn’t want anything to do with it.</p>
<p>Humans were prey; Iwaizumi was the predator, and he would abide by those rules. They were fundamental to his existence, crossing them would only result in hurt.</p>
<p>Last night he’d come close though, close to succumbing to his own selfish desires, close to giving a stranger – a human nonetheless – everything.</p>
<p>He could still feel his own blood flare up at the image of him; the rosy untouched skin, glazed brown eyes and lips that puckered as he uttered the one word: “Anything”.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi fantasized about pushing the stranger up against the sink, teeth digging into his neck as the other moaned - no - <em>screamed</em> in pleasure. He imagined what he’d taste like, holding his soft brown curls tight, and tearing his clothes away.</p>
<p>The drunken stranger’s scent was still fresh in his nose, clearing away any rational thoughts. Iwaizumi didn’t think someone could smell so…<em>tantalizing. </em> </p>
<p>He wiped away the saliva from the side of his mouth, heart now racing in anticipation. Somewhere right now, in the city below him, that stranger was living, breathing. Iwaizumi had to find him.</p>
<p>He had to devour him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p>
<p>Oikawa despised the musty odour of the interview room -- today, was no different. In fact, today the room smelt even worse. The lights above left him completely exposed to those watching, no movement or expression could be hidden. Especially with Ushijima observing so intensely. Even through he was behind the one-way glass, Oikawa knew there was a severe scowl on his face.</p>
<p>Man, he fucked up.</p>
<p>How do you tell your boss that you were so wasted that you didn’t even notice blood? A detective that couldn’t spot blood. It was amusing. That was like having a photographer that was blind, utterly useless.</p>
<p>“Mr. Tooru Oikawa, was it?”</p>
<p>He heard the interviewer, but he didn’t even know what he looked like. Oikawa was far too fixated on keeping his composure, making sure his expression didn’t betray his words. It was bad, really bad.</p>
<p>Terrible, in fact.</p>
<p>The more he had speculated about the events of last night, the more he thought about the suspect. His heart was beating erratically.</p>
<p>Previous drunken thoughts had overtaken his mind, he’d flirted with a suspect. No, not even that, Oikawa knew himself too well.</p>
<p>If that stranger had asked for <em>anything</em> from him at all, Oikawa knew he’d have obeyed. He probably would have enjoyed it too. That was enough to get him fired, enough to have Ushijima consider killing him.</p>
<p>“It says here that you met the stranger in the bathroom,” the interviewer continued, nonchalant about the lack of response from Oikawa, “Now, did you interact with him at all?”</p>
<p>Oikawa hated himself for what he had to do next, he’d have to deceive them. Lie about what exactly went on last night. For those brief few seconds in the bathroom.  </p>
<p>A good lie always has fragments of the truth hidden within.</p>
<p>“I turned my head to see who had entered.” He stated.</p>
<p><em>Slow your heartbeat, stupid. Convince yourself you’re telling the truth</em>.</p>
<p>“It was a very brief encounter,” he continued, “I was too drunk to be able to see exactly what he looked like.”</p>
<p>The interviewer nodded up at the camera, holding the recording device out further to Oikawa.</p>
<p>“Did you happen to capture anything about his physical appearance? Height or facial features?”</p>
<p>Okay that was good, the lying was over. Although it was a small white lie. By not admitting that Oikawa had talked to the suspect, it also meant that Oikawa wouldn’t share what the suspect sounded like.</p>
<p>Still, this was a one-time thing. Oikawa only wanted to save himself from embarrassment. And he wasn’t ready to tell the entire CCG his sexuality, even if it was fairly obvious.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think he was just a bit smaller than me. Eyes were a really pretty shade of green.” Oikawa’s face flushed, cheeks burning. He bit down on his lip.</p>
<p><em>Pretty. </em>He could’ve used any, <em>any</em> other word to describe eye colour. But no, he just <em>had </em>to say “pretty”.</p>
<p>Luckily, the interviewer took no notice and finished recording. He straightened his tie before waving Ushijima back in.</p>
<p>Oikawa sighed in relief. Now, the worst was over, he’d just have to write a report, and everything would be back to normal.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>It had now been four days since the fated encounter.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s lungs burned from the cold, he’d spent the entire day out in the frosty air. Tracking the scent of the bathroom brunet. It was troublesome, as he slowly lost the trail. There’d be no time to waste in trying to catch this guy. Tokyo was a big city, with a massive population. The longer the chase went on, the harder it’d be to find him.</p>
<p>He’d remained in the 13<sup>th</sup> Ward, as that was where the trail was most fresh. However, if he couldn’t find him in the next day or two, he’d have to rethink his approach.</p>
<p>What if, he wasn’t even in Tokyo? What then? Well, Iwaizumi knew he was Japanese, however he wasn’t certain if he had spoken with a dialect. Perhaps he’d start with the city outskirts first.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi straightened up. <em>Why did he care so much? </em>Surely if the stranger didn’t live in Tokyo, then he’d have nothing to worry about. The man was a <em>stranger</em> after all, so why was Iwaizumi even going after him.</p>
<p>Now wasn’t the time to be pondering on such internal thoughts. It was evening. Iwaizumi was frozen and craving a coffee. Taking a glance at his surroundings, he realised he was in luck. It seemed he wasn’t all that far from his favourite coffee shop.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>After walking for five minutes, to be precise, Iwaizumi’s senses were sent into overdrive. His chest heaved as he gulped, drinking in the air around him. His entire body shook as he fought the mania. Civilians were nearby, he couldn’t let his eyes change colour.</p>
<p>Frantically, he searched for the cause. Well, he knew exactly who it was, the only person it could be.</p>
<p>His eyes found their target. There he was, sat inside the exact coffee shop Iwaizumi had been headed to.</p>
<p>Taking the scene in, Iwaizumi was practically drooling at the sight of him.</p>
<p>The man was sat with a coffee, legs crossed, and engrossed in conversation. Dramatically waving his arms around. To Iwaizumi, he looked a little less desirable. Perhaps he preferred to see the man unkept, flushed with a devilish glint in his eyes.</p>
<p>Yes, the composed man before Iwaizumi definitely wasn’t has appealing as before. However, he was still, by far, the most attractive man he’d ever seen. Iwaizumi watched in desperation. Each time the stranger curled his tongue to speak, Iwaizumi’s body reacted. Wanting to snatch him up.</p>
<p>Maybe he’d wait until the coffee shop closed, then make his move. Should he follow him home, or immediately take him? Whatever he was going to do, Iwaizumi was getting impatient.</p>
<p>His train of thought was immediately brought to a halt, however. As he just now realised who the stranger was sat with. Iwaizumi’s brows lifted in surprise, he clicked his tongue.</p>
<p>“Well, well, well,” he muttered, “why are <em>you</em> hanging out with a human, Koushi?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YES, this is SLOW BURN. I promise it'll be worth it tho ;)<br/>I'm not gunna lie - this chapter was probably the hardest one to write. I used practically all my braincells in order to complete this. </p>
<p>Also I love writing ~hungry for Oikawa~ Iwaizumi, it's so fun!</p>
<p>Next Chapter should be up in a few days :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Game On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"“A young woman was found dead in the apartment building next to yours.” Ushijima sat down, putting his hands on the table. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled up his mobile and flicked through photos. “The killer left a note.”</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>Oikawa’s blood began to rush, his pupils enlarged upon seeing the image. It was of a bathroom, presumably belonging to the latest victim -- well, the severed arm in the corner gave it away. Yet, Oikawa couldn’t care less about the victim, no he was far too concentrated on the centre wall behind. Oikawa breath got caught in his throat, as if air had been squeezed out of his lungs."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so this chapter was looooong - and it took so long to edit (I literally deleted around 1,000 words cuz it went on too much). I really didn't want to leave it on too much of a cliffhanger so I blended two chapters together. </p>
<p>Sorry for the wait, this fic has long chapters so updates won't be as fast as usual fics but I hope it's worth it. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Instantly after leaving the Coffin Bean, Suga realised he was being followed. Shoving his hands into his coat pockets, he began to pick up the pace. Careful to choose the route that was most public. Where security cameras and undercover officers were in the majority. However, it wouldn’t stay light for long, once the sun set it was practically ghoul territory.</p>
<p>Still, better him being followed than Oikawa.</p>
<p>Definitely a ghoul that was following him, the movements behind him were far too agile to be human. Too deliberate, too swift, with gentle steps fading into the wind. It didn’t feel like he would be poached however, he couldn’t quite put his finger on why though.</p>
<p>Even so, it gave him enough assurance. Walk turned into a jog, which then became a dash, as he hurtled off the main streets and into a secluded alleyway. Spinning around, he prepared to confront the stalker.</p>
<p>His breath hitched. As he found himself staring into a pair of familiar jade eyes. No, this wasn’t a random ghoul trying to eat Suga.</p>
<p>This was much worse.</p>
<p>“Iwaizumi…” he huffed, “what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>He had changed since Suga had last seen him -- Iwaizmui’s voice was huskier, shoulders wider. The sight of him alone induced Suga’s heart to begin pumping wildly. Adrenaline kicked in on instinct, a rabbit compared to the wolf before him.</p>
<p>Iwaizmui’s lips curled, a beastly glint in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Koushi.” He sounded more collected than Suga had expected. A growl would’ve better suited the expression he wore. “Am I not allowed to see an old friend?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Friend.</em>
</p>
<p>“It’s been years Hajime.” Suga’s voice grew stern, finally overcoming the initial shock of the encounter. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s eye twitched, his expression became more sinister. Suga speculated on whether he’d lash out at the comment. Unforeseen attacks were Iwaizumi’s speciality, being on the receiving end of one was the last thing Suga wanted.</p>
<p>“That guy you were with earlier. He’s human, isn’t he?”</p>
<p>A knot twisted inside Suga’s stomach, this was not good. Dread filled his body, mild panic had begun to sink in.</p>
<p>“He’s under <em>my</em> protection, Hajime.” The whites of Suga’s eyes had now been replaced with black, bronze irises turned red. “I suggest you look elsewhere for your next meal.”</p>
<p>Suga ripped off his coat, allowing his kagune to sprout off from his right shoulder. Red sharp scales curling around his arm – meeting to form a sharp edge. Grey hair now even more striking against the veins that popped around his eyes.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s brows lifted in surprise, his tongue clicked, and let out a whistle. Like Suga, his eyes also transformed. However, Iwaizumi did not let his kagune loose. Deep down, they both knew it -- Iwaizumi could beat Suga with his bare hands.</p>
<p>Suga grimaced at the notion. <em>Cocky bastard. </em></p>
<p>But Iwaizumi never made any advancements, there was no malice present in his expression. Maybe, just maybe, a hint of frustration flickered across his face.</p>
<p>“Fine. Have it your way.” He growled, eyes fading back to a lush green. Iwaizumi turned to leave, footsteps fading on the concrete. Suga called after him, however the ghoul had vanished into the shadows of the city; no evidence left to even suggest the interaction had ever taken place.</p>
<p>Even though Suga’s kagune retracted, looking human once more, there was no way in hell he could relax. The gauntlet had been thrown, and it was not a mere dispute over territory either.</p>
<p>He knew Iwaizumi would continue to pursue Oikawa -- and his skill in the art of hunting was not to be dismissed.</p>
<p>Suga had witnessed Iwaizumi’s acute senses before; usually ghouls could smell human flesh a few hundred meters away. But the nose of Hajime Iwaizumi was extraordinary, he had acquired the ability to pinpoint an individual’s scent. Making him an excellent tracker, and his appearance tonight even more deadly.</p>
<p>Suga had to stop him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>02:14am </strong>
</p>
<p>Oikawa’s eyes immediately opened as he was jolted awake by a thumping on his door. Hurtling himself off the bed, he darted to the window. His breathing relaxed after spotting the unmarked CCG van just below the apartment building.</p>
<p>“Tooru, open up!” A voice so ferocious that it could only belong to the chief inspector.</p>
<p>Speeding towards the front door, Oikawa caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hair stood up at angles, wearing only a T-shirt and boxers. Mortified, he clumsily shoved on a pair of sweatpants from a nearby drawer. Grabbing his glasses, he hastily opened the door.</p>
<p>Ushijima looked like he’d just run a marathon, sweat dripped down from his chin – chest moving in unison to his ragged breathing. Upon seeing Oikawa, the tension in his shoulders relaxed, and he breathed a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“I think you’re about a month or two early, Santa Claus.” Oikawa retorted, too tired to care about the consequence of that comment. He held the door open and invited the inspector inside, conscious of the fact his house looked a mess. Luckily, Ushijima had other priorities.</p>
<p>“A young woman was found dead in the apartment building next to yours.” Ushijima sat down, putting his hands on the table. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled up his mobile and flicked through photos. “The killer left a note.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait.</em>
</p>
<p>Oikawa’s blood began to rush, his pupils enlarged upon seeing the image. It was of a bathroom, presumably belonging to the latest victim -- well, the severed arm in the corner gave it away. Yet, Oikawa couldn’t care less about the victim, no he was far too concentrated on the centre wall behind. Oikawa breath got caught in his throat, as if air had been squeezed out of his lungs.</p>
<p>Strokes of the victim’s blood marked the wall, revealing a string of letters -- a word that had become all too familiar.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>A N Y T H I N G</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Are you listening Tooru?” Ushijima interrupted his thoughts, grounding him in reality. Probably best not to ignore the boss whilst he’s in a foul mood. “We’re going to have to move you into a safe house for the time being. For a week or so.”</p>
<p>Now it was Oikawa’s turn to scowl, he cringed at the thought of living elsewhere. But what choice did he have? Should he just wait around for “death by binge-eater” to show up on his doorstep.</p>
<p>“I don’t like it, but fine.” Oikawa acknowledged. “However, I already have a place in mind – it’ll be safer than whatever you guys have in store.”</p>
<p>Ushijima slapped his thighs before standing up, his figure now emphasized the height difference. Lips pressed into a grimace, he knew Oikawa was too stubborn to change his mind.</p>
<p>“Leave this place by tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p>
<p>It was around six in the morning by the time Oikawa had gathered enough clothes, food, and hygiene products to survive the week. Lack of sleep made his eyes heavy, with all his bags -- he probably looked like a tourist. With the Sun just barely up, because he’d been careful to leave quickly, Oikawa plodded along the wet cobblestone.</p>
<p>He pinched his nose at the stench coming from the dingy streets; graffiti covered the majority of the walls and alleyways, and cats roamed about like they owned the place. Yeah, he’d definitely be safe here.</p>
<p>After turning off at the nearest corner, he finally found himself at his destination. A few small brick houses lined the street, just resting on the outskirts of the 13<sup>th</sup> Ward and Tokyo. No one would even suspect that a CCG Inspector would be living there, frankly because it was so isolated. It had been a college friend that had granted Oikawa permission to stay here, and he couldn’t wait to see him again.</p>
<p>He paused at the door.</p>
<p>“Anything…”</p>
<p>No matter how hard he tried to deny it, his mind had been frantically wondering about the message written in blood. A message left for him not doubt, perhaps only him. Neither the media nor the CCG would be able to interpret the context of these words, even Oikawa wasn’t one hundred percent sure why the ghoul had written it. Was the binge-eater threatening Oikawa or trying to talk to him?</p>
<p>With a ring of the doorbell, Oikawa expelled the thoughts from his mind, his attention was brought back to reality when he heard the lock click.</p>
<p>Looking up, Oikawa couldn’t help but smile at the man before him, sharp eyes concealed underneath black hair.</p>
<p>“Oikawa, it’s good to see you.”</p>
<p>“Akaashi!” Oikawa immediately wrapped his arms around him, “It’s been forever, I’ve missed you so much.”</p>
<p>Akaashi let out a fond smile and instinctively returned the hug, hands reaching up to pat his hair. “Come in, I’ll help you with your bags.”</p>
<p>For a two-bedroom bungalow, the inside of Akaashi’s house felt quite spacious. The small hallway extended towards the open-plan kitchen and lounge, which had the fluffiest sofas Oikawa had ever seen. Everything had been kept clean and tidy, not even a speck of dust could be seen. But that wasn’t what made this tiny house so magnificent, no, you had to look at the walls to see.</p>
<p>Paintings. Astonishingly bright splashes of colour decorated and danced off each and every wall, ranging from light blue to deep purple. Some were the size of a photo, others took up an entire wall, Oikawa’s eyes were delighted. He wished he could steal all of them and place them on display in his house, however that would be a terrible idea.</p>
<p>Because well…you see, these paintings weren’t “legal”, strictly speaking.</p>
<p>They each depicted impressions, variations of different kagunes. Yes, a ghoul’s kagune. No faces were shown, just the sheer beauty of the weapon was captured. Akaashi actually was infamous for his art and ghouls would commission him to paint their own by sending their photos to him. Some sort of ego boost Oikawa guessed.</p>
<p>Around a year ago, a painting of his went viral across Japan, “Angel” they called it. It showed a bare back of a male ghoul, with his crimson winged kagune spread out in full glory. Many called it a “masterpiece” or “spectacular”, whereas others scrutinised him for “romanticising” ghoulkind. Thankfully, Akaashi remained an anonymous artist so no one could actually convict him.</p>
<p>“Thanks for not saying anything,” Akaashi’s words broke Oikawa’s train of thought, “I know the CCG must hate my work.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but those losers have no taste.” Oikawa scoffed, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You’re amazing.”</p>
<p>Akaashi couldn’t hide the blush rose in his cheeks, he looked down before composing himself. “Your room’s the one on the left, let me know if anything’s wrong.”</p>
<p>Oikawa followed the instruction, opening the door, he collapsed onto the double bed as sleep deprivation finally caught up.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Evening came around far too quickly that day. Oikawa had spent most of the day setting up his paperwork and assuring a paranoid Suga that everything was okay. Oikawa really didn’t know why Suga had been so antsy, even insisting on coming to stay with him. Fortunately, Oikawa had convinced him to stay put. Plus, if he really were being hunted by that binge-eater, Suga would be in danger if he came.</p>
<p>Akaashi was out at work, and Oikawa desperately need a distraction. His heart had been in his throat for most of the day, leaping at the very thought of being a ghoul’s prey, jumping at every mention of “binge-eater” on the files.</p>
<p>Was he excited or scared? Honestly, Oikawa didn’t even know himself and it wasn’t a question that he particularly wanted to know the answer to.</p>
<p><em>The sooner I catch the binge-eater, the better.</em> He’d been convincing himself that all day, but something had been nagging at the back of his mind. Why did the binge-eater attempt to communicate?</p>
<p>Oikawa interest had peaked, no other case had ever been so exhilarating. He needed, no, <em>wanted</em> to see the ghoul again – just to talk. Though, it was unlikely that the ghoul knew he was a CCG Inspector, otherwise he’d be dead already, so talking face-to-face was out of the question. </p>
<p>“Would you like some dinner? I’m thinking of ordering a takeaway.”</p>
<p>The reappearance of Akaashi caused Oikawa to squeak with fright, he’d obviously been too preoccupied with his thoughts to hear the door open.</p>
<p>“God, you’re like a ghost Akaashi,” He clutched his chest in attempt to soothe his heart, “but yeah, takeaway sounds great.”</p>
<p>As Akaashi turned to leave the room, Oikawa abruptly stood up.</p>
<p>“Wait- do you still mark out ghoul territories?”</p>
<p>To this, Akaashi straightened up –physically uncomfortable at the sudden mention of it, that was a “yes” then. He could see the anxiety settle in Akaashi’s eyes, most likely because that was enough to get him arrested by the CCG.</p>
<p>“No.” He responded, weakly through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>“Look,” Oikawa changed his approach, “It’d be helpful if I knew thirteen’s recent territories. I’m not going to snitch.”</p>
<p>Akaashi mulled over the proposition, visibly debating on whether to admit to the crime. Because that was what it was, a crime. Not only did Akaashi earn money from painting kagunes, but he also earnt a decent amount by marking out territories.</p>
<p>It was a dangerous job, especially considering Akaashi was human, however it paid well. To any normal citizen, the markings were just graffiti, part of the everyday – on the other hand, to ghouls they were warnings. If anyone dared to hunt in another ghoul’s territory, it would likely end in a fight.</p>
<p>Fights made it difficult to keep track of territories because they were constantly changing, and could be owned by multiple ghouls at any one time. Assuming that Akaashi was indeed the one marking these territories out, he would be a tremendous help in identifying the binge-eater.</p>
<p>“Okay, but only just this once.” Akaashi finally let out the breath he had been holding, looking extremely pale. “Won’t you get fired if the CCG find out though?”</p>
<p>Oikawa chuckled, “Man, considering what I’ve done in the past week – I should’ve been fired anyway.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <strong>11:38pm</strong>
</p>
<p>“There’s been a recent disturbance in thirteen, most likely due to this binge-eater.” Akaashi explained to Oikawa, both staring over a map of the 13<sup>th</sup> Ward. On it were symbols depicting different territories, each unique to the ghoul that “owned” it.</p>
<p><em>Ushijima would kill for something like this.</em> Oikawa thought, but he’d keep Akaashi’s secret – because he wasn’t <em>that</em> type of person.</p>
<p>“The CCG haven’t found records of any scuffles between ghouls though.” Oikawa added, mind buried in thought.</p>
<p>“Right,” Akaashi agreed, “and the territory hasn’t changed even after several attacks. Which leads me to believe—”</p>
<p>“Everyone’s too scared of him to do anything.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” He checked the clock on his wall, “it’s getting late, we probably both should sleep.”</p>
<p>Oikawa wasn’t ready to sleep just yet but agreed to leave it be for now. Plus, he had an idea on what to do about the message. But in order for him to act upon it, Akaashi had to know nothing.</p>
<p>Because what he was about to do, was extremely stupid.</p>
<p>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>02:21am</strong>
</p>
<p>Iwaizumi glided through the streets, pulling his black mask up further as he ducked around a corner into an alleyway. He wasn’t certain on where he was exactly, but that didn’t matter – the scent of <em>him</em> was pungent in the air. It clouded Iwaizumi’s mind, giving him hellish ecstasy and he raced even faster. Rats scrambled about under him, terrified, he could sense the fearful eyes of nearby ghouls tracking his every move.</p>
<p>Was he even in the 13<sup>th</sup> Ward? Hard to tell, since all the alleyways and streets blended into one – perhaps Suga had told his friend about their conversation. No, Suga was far too vigilant on humans that knew of his true nature.</p>
<p>Stronger wafts now flew into Iwaizumi’s nose, forcing his eyes to cloud into red and black, urging his veins to resurface around his face. A slight metallic taste lingered on his tongue, different from what he usually imagined -- <em>he was bleeding</em>.</p>
<p>The frenzy that Iwaizumi was already in only amplified, adrenaline surged through his body, everything else blurred.</p>
<p>And then he stopped.</p>
<p>His breathing slowed, eyes calmed, and senses returned. Taking a glance at his surroundings, he realised he was in the middle of nowhere, isolated in front of a warehouse, abandoned by the look of it. Paint, he could smell paint – vision finally clearing, he could see why. Red paint was smothered across the front of the warehouse in bold, full letters:</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>BITE ME</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>In the centre of those words was a miniscule fingerprint of blood – the source of Iwaizumi’s momentary insanity. He was being provoked, Iwaizumi grinned wide; <em>how pompous</em>. Pulling down his mask, he swept a finger across the spot of blood and brought it to his lips – bathing himself in its glorious taste.  </p>
<p>Biting his lip, Iwaizumi began to retrace his steps; now fully comprehending the game that had been created. He no longer cared about the result -- too hysterical with the thrill of the chase.</p>
<p>Perhaps that was why he didn’t <em>really</em> want to kill this human, or why he didn’t even notice the camera hidden in the darkened corner.</p>
<p>With Oikawa intently watching from the other side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo... let me know what you think of the story. I felt so big-brained when thinking of Akaashi's "hobby". <br/>Next chapter will be out next week - if all goes to plan :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Dangerous Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"The beaming smile on his face put Suga on edge. Someone who’d just been forced into a safehouse because his life was in danger, smiling?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry taking a lil bit longer on this chapter, but I wanted to adjust some of the pacing of the scenes so you wouldn't be too bored whilst reading :)</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe. His eyes locked onto the screen in front of him, captivated by what his hidden camera had caught. It had been a spur-of-the-moment decision to provoke the ghoul, but it had paid off extremely well. He could now witness his objective, his <em>obsession</em>, in full glory – through the lens of a camcorder.</p>
<p>Dark hair bristled in the wind, as clouded eyes focused in on the painted letters. A crooked grin developed as the ghoul interpreted the message, causing Oikawa’s heart to miss a beat. Eyeballing the way in which his stalker caressed his blood, licking his lips in satisfaction, Oikawa now acknowledged the danger he was in.  </p>
<p>Thirty minutes was all it had taken for this ghoul to trace the blood back to its source. It became blaringly obvious, this binge-eater wasn’t messing around, he was an expert hunter – and his prey, Oikawa.</p>
<p>But now the tide had turned, Oikawa had photographic evidence of the ghoul and that in itself was a huge advantage. Because he still had complete access to the CCG database, meaning that he could now officially identify exactly who was chasing him.</p>
<p>He hummed whilst implementing the criteria: brown hair, olive eyes, male, late twenties and extracted a screenshot from the video. Now, all he had left do to was match a face to a name.</p>
<p>
  <em>Three hours later…</em>
</p>
<p>After sifting through about a million different faces, Oikawa finally found a match – it wasn’t 100%, but he certainly felt a sense of familiarity. An incident had occurred two years ago in a biomedical centre just outside of Tokyo. Five students were injured, two believed to be killed by a ghoul and one missing.</p>
<p>There was an immediate likeness between the missing student and the binge-eater. No, Oikawa undoubtedly recognised the face, one he often found himself dreaming about. He studied the name written underneath the picture, eyes absorbing as much information as possible. Uneasiness gave way to excitement as Oikawa uttered the student’s name.</p>
<p>A name that rolled off his tongue far too easily, far too nicely.</p>
<p>“Hajime Iwaizumi”</p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="big">~</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>“Suga calm down, he said he’s on his way.”</p>
<p>Those words, however, did nothing to ease the anxiety that had been accumulating in Suga’s chest ever since his encounter with Iwaizumi. Gulping back the last of his coffee, he rested his eyes upon the bartender in front of him.</p>
<p>“So what? I can’t just wait around until Oikawa gets attacked.” He spouted, words coming out firm and harsh. “Is that really a good idea, Kuroo?”</p>
<p>To that, the taller man shifted, running his hands through jet black hair and brows knitted together. Lips pressed into a thin line. Kuroo peered around the bar to check if anyone was taking notice of the conversation. Leaning over the counter, he spoke in a soft voice.</p>
<p>“Trust me, he won’t attack anywhere near <em>my</em> bar again. I’ve made sure of it.”</p>
<p>Suga’s restlessness faded, his mindset became a little bit more positive. No ghoul in their right mind would even think about defying Nekoma, otherwise known as the Black Cats. Most of the 13<sup>th</sup> Ward belonged to them, and there was no point in disputing against it. Although Suga didn’t mention it, he did speculate on whether Kuroo would even be able to take Iwaizumi head on, perhaps it was better not to think about it.</p>
<p>Before Suga could respond, the conversation was cut short by the entrance of Oikawa. The beaming smile on his face put Suga on edge. Someone who’d just been forced into a safehouse because his life was in danger, <em>smiling? </em></p>
<p>“Ah, speak of the devil,” Kuroo greeted, “what can I get for ya?”</p>
<p>Oikawa hummed tenderly, eyes rolling over the menu. “Strawberry daiquiri?”</p>
<p>Kuroo’s brows now rose, but he didn’t question the order. “Coming right up.” He turned around to pull a bottle of rum off the shelf and began to mix.</p>
<p>Suga surveyed Oikawa as he plopped down onto the stool next to him, forcing himself to smile.</p>
<p>“It’s a Thursday afternoon, you’ve got work tomorrow,” Suga noted, “why are you even thinking about alcohol?”</p>
<p>Not even that comment could falter Oikawa’s smile, instead it grew into a wicked grin. “Because, my dear Watson, I am celebrating.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no…</em>
</p>
<p>“And what is it that you’re celebrating?” The mistrust in Suga’s voice was painfully obvious and it gnawed away at him. Oikawa only gets <em>this</em> happy when he’s either: done something stupid or is about to do something stupid. And “stupid” often means dangerous.</p>
<p>“This whole binge-eater chaos will be resolved soon.” Oikawa explained vaguely, only loud enough for both Kuroo and Suga to make out.</p>
<p>“Good to hear,” Kuroo jeered, setting Oikawa’s cocktail down, “I heard you’ve been locked up on the other side of the Ward.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Oikawa grunted, sloshing the drink about with his straw, “my old friend Akaashi’s letting me stay with him.”</p>
<p>“Akaashi…” Kuroo mumbled with a hand on his chin. “Where have I heard that name?”</p>
<p>“Anyways,” Suga, now fed up with talking about ghouls, changed the subject, “how’s business been Kuroo?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, everything’s been great. Everyone at Nekoma hasn’t been too affected by the CCG poking their noses around.”</p>
<p>“Unfortunate for Kenma though,” Oikawa butted in, “he’d kill for a day or two off.”</p>
<p>“Then Tetsurou would have to take time off too, I swear I’ve never seen you two apart.” Suga joined in on the tease, with his mood finally lifting.</p>
<p>The tall bartender’s eyes wondered over to where Kenma was stationed, quietly taking orders from customers. As he caught on to what Suga had implied, his cheeks burned like a furnace. He muttered something about checking the wine cellar and disappeared, leaving both Oikawa and Suga chuckling to themselves.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>An hour passed and Oikawa had already left by then, apparently because he’d made plans with Akaashi. For the most part, their conversation had been light and cheerful, Suga had almost completely dismissed the guilt that ate away at him. Almost.</p>
<p>The sun dipped below the clouds in the late afternoon, inviting a chill to run down the back of Suga’s spine. But he wasn’t going anywhere just yet, Kuroo’s shift was about to end.</p>
<p>“Don’t you have plans, Koushi?” He asked when he finally emerged from the building, now in casual wear.</p>
<p>“No, and you better cancel yours.” Before Kuroo could even open his mouth to protest at the demand, Suga’s glare forced him to shut it. “Right now, Tooru’s at risk.”</p>
<p>“How can you be so sure?”</p>
<p>“Did you not see the cut on his finger!” Suga had to stop himself from shouting. “It stank the entire bar out.”  </p>
<p>Yes, Suga didn’t miss the undeniably self-inflicted gash on Oikawa’s index finger. Knowing it would only be a matter of time before the hunting-dog Iwaizumi would catch up. There was no doubt in his mind that Oikawa had purposefully done it in order to get closer to his target.</p>
<p>Kuroo sighed, fully aware that he couldn’t argue when Suga was like this. “Fine.”</p>
<p>“Great, we’re gonna follow him.”</p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="big">~</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>As the evening grew near, Oikawa could feel his eyes become heavy. Probably hadn’t been the best idea to stay up until sunrise researching potential suspects; though, there’d be no time to sleep -- as tonight was an extremely exciting night indeed. Much to Akaashi’s dismay, Oikawa had finally convinced him to join in on the territory marking.</p>
<p>Barely able to contain his enthusiasm, Oikawa bounced up and down on Akaashi’s bed whilst he got the “supplies” ready. That included: three guns each loaded with Q-bullets, two menacing masks and a collection of spray paint.</p>
<p>* (Q-bullets are specifically designed to harm ghouls, as regular ones will not) *</p>
<p>As Akaashi stuffed the last can into his black rucksack, his expression changed into a grim one.</p>
<p>“Remember Tooru, you can’t tell anyone about this. Don’t go off on your own. Don’t take off your mask. Don’t make eye contact with anyone you might see.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah I got it.” Oikawa huffed, pulling one of the masks over his face and grabbing one of the handguns. “Didn’t you say someone would come help us?”</p>
<p>“Yes, he’s a friend who usually helps out with these types of things.” Akaashi’s voice had gotten a little quieter. <em>Was he blushing?</em></p>
<p>“And this <em>friend</em> of yours also visits frequently?” The brunet pestered, hoping to get further details. However, it looked like that would have to wait. Without paying any regard to Oikawa’s comment, Akaashi got ready to leave, pulling his mask up and planting a gun at his hip.</p>
<p>“Let’s go”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>They had been trudging through the back alleys of the 13<sup>th</sup> Ward for about half an hour, and Oikawa could feel the blood rushing through his body. It’d be a lie to say he wasn’t terrified, but the thrill of adrenaline prevented him from turning back. Nightfall was soon approaching, and Oikawa shivered from the drop in temperature, making sure to keep an eye out for any suspicious movement.</p>
<p>A few brawls could be heard in the distance, most certainly between ghouls, Oikawa placed one hand on his gun for good measure.</p>
<p>Akaashi stopped at a small cornerstone, it had been painted over at least a dozen times. Settling his bag down next to it, he began to work his magic. Reds and blues drifted out from the nozzles, forming complex symbols atop the brick. It only took a few seconds to do, but every moment was captivating.</p>
<p>“There’s only two more to do up ahead,” he whispered in a hush to Oikawa, “then we’ll move into 12<sup>th</sup> for a bit.”</p>
<p>“Is that where we’re meeting your friend?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>After just passing into the 12<sup>th</sup> Ward, Oikawa instinctively knew there were a pair of eyes on him. He was about to signal to Akaashi, but his hand stopped, as if he <em>wanted</em> to be watched. It was on the back of his mind, eating away at him, as the two progressed even further into the darkened alleyways.</p>
<p>Five minutes passed, and Oikawa was certain that he was being followed by a ghoul. First, there was no sign of movement from behind, but above. Secondly, the way in which the stalker moved was far too elegant, too concealed within the shadows.</p>
<p>Would Oikawa take the gamble? There was a high possibility of his binge-eater being the one behind him, however taking that chance would probably lead to death. Though, Oikawa had never been someone to play it safe, plus he’d never had even made it into the CCG if he feared death. No, he wouldn’t do that, he wouldn’t put Akaashi at risk just on the off chance that he’d meet this “Iwaizumi”.</p>
<p>Removing the hand from his gun, Oikawa lightly tapped Akaashi on his shoulder – a signal they had agreed on if they were being followed. Akaashi turned round. His eyes widened and he urgently pulled out his gun, but it was too late.</p>
<p>A hand clamped around Oikawa’s mouth, muffling his cries, as he was swept off his feet and thrusted into the air.</p>
<p>Psychotic laughter erupted from Oikawa’s captor as Akaashi yelled for his friend, indicating that the ghoul was female -- and therefore not Iwaizumi. Nails dug further into his hip as Oikawa struggled against the ghoul’s tight hold, he gritted his teeth against the pain. Streets and alleyways blurred around them, making it impossible for Oikawa to predict where he was headed.</p>
<p>The female ghoul began to decelerate as she advanced towards, what looked like, a deserted construction site. Oikawa used this slow in momentum to kick himself back off against the ghoul’s chest, managing to break free and grazing himself against the wet gravel below. He stumbled to his feet rapidly and reached for his gun, but she was faster.  </p>
<p>Soon enough he was back on the ground with a snarling ghoul on top of him, the impact forced all the air out of his lungs. Wasting no time, the ghoul plunged her teeth into his left shoulder, he spluttered and gasped in agony. Tears stung his eyes, right hand shaking as he fumbled for the gun at his side. Luckily, the ghoul hadn’t paid any notice the fact that he was armed. Trembling, he stuck the barrel into her left cheek and pulled the trigger.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="big">BANG</span> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Blood splattered over Oikawa’s face and into his eyes, the ghoul’s limp body crumpled on top of him with her long hair drooping over his nose. Shallow breathes heated Oikawa’s cheeks, which served as evidence that he hadn’t killed her but knocked her out.</p>
<p>With all his remaining strength, Oikawa shoved the ghoul off him, wiping the blood from his face, and scrambled away from her. From this distance he could see the carnage that lay before him: a good portion of the ghoul’s jaw had been utterly blown to smithereens. He didn’t know how long it’d take for <em>that</em> to regenerate, but he wasn’t about to wait around and see. In a few minutes, the construction site would be littered with curious ghouls or perhaps members of the public. Either way, it would be the smartest option to run now whilst he had the chance.</p>
<p>Stabs of pain shot through his left arm as he clambered up onto his feet.</p>
<p><em>Great. </em>Oikawa thought to himself. Ghouls could probably smell him a mile off. He had to find a way to halt the bleeding, otherwise he might as well be wearing a sign that says, “EAT ME”.</p>
<p>Fortunately, he still felt the weight of his phone in the back pocket of his jeans, but the screen must’ve smashed during the struggle against the ghoul. It still worked, and that was good enough for now. He fidgeted with the device whilst trying to hobble, as fast as possible, away from the construction site.</p>
<p>“Still alive…” Oikawa huffed, once Akaashi had picked up the call.    </p>
<p>“Christ Tooru,” his friend panted down the other line, “are you hurt? What’s happening? I’m so sorry I thought—”</p>
<p>“I’m still in 12<sup>th</sup>, I think.” Oikawa interrupted, glancing around at the scenery. Akaashi’s mental breakdown would have to wait. “Do you know of any construction sites near where you are?”</p>
<p>“Woah! That’s pretty far from here Akaashi!” An unfamiliar voice exclaimed down the other end of the line.</p>
<p>“Who—”</p>
<p>“I managed to meet with Bokuto soon after you were taken away.” Akaashi clarified before Oikawa could even finish the question. “I’ll explain later, just don’t move and keep your gun on you. We’re coming to get you.”</p>
<p>The call ended and Oikawa slumped up against the nearest wall, adrenaline finally withdrawing from his body. He ripped the hem of his shirt and wrapped it around his shoulder, pools of red stained the white cloth. Once the bleeding had slowed, Oikawa let out the air he didn’t realise he’d been holding in. It had been a lucky escape.</p>
<p>However, his luck may have just run out.</p>
<p>Footsteps echoed in the night, gradually getting closer to him. Oikawa ducked into a nearly demolished building – no windows or doors, just pillars and walls of concrete. In an effort to mask the movement, he threw a nearby rock in the opposite direction; hoping that it would misguide whoever was on his trail. An eerie chill ran down the back of his spine, compelling him to crouch down, he could hazard a guess as to whom it may be.</p>
<p>His heart leapt into his throat when the footsteps continued towards him, they were slow and nonchalant -- as if they knew that Oikawa was unable to run away. And then they stopped. Trembling, Oikawa held the gun out in front of him, directing it at the silhouette that formed a few meters away.</p>
<p>One more step.</p>
<p>Moonlight now illuminated the face of the shadow, Oikawa’s heart stopped. It was <em>him.</em> Even with eyes clouded in black and red, Oikawa would still be able to verify the individual. The ghoul heaved, a wild expression etched onto his face -- a tiger that had finally found its prey.</p>
<p>Frustrated at the irony of the situation, Oikawa rolled his eyes, “Oh give me a break.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let us take a moment and pray for both Akaashi and Suga's mental wellbeing. <br/>The next few chapters are gunna have a lot more ~tension~ and IwaOi interactions now</p>
<p>Lemme know what you think in the comments :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Unwanted Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Oikawa’s feet shuffled in protest, backing himself up against the wall behind him. Nails scraped up against the concrete, however his leg muscles wouldn’t allow him to stand. It looked like running wasn’t an option, change of plan then. He brought up the gun in his right hand, using his left to hold it steady, and aimed.</p><p>Yet, he couldn’t find it in himself to pull the trigger."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late update!<br/>I am currently applying to Uni so I had very little time available to work on this fic for the past week. </p><p>This chapter is pretty hefty in terms of *feels*, so be warned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa panted through his grimace, eye twitching at the prominent pain originating from his left shoulder. Though, he was certain that more hurt would soon be on its way, thanks to the newly arrived guest.</p><p>“Well,” Oikawa grumbled through gritted teeth, “are you gonna finish me off or not?”</p><p>The ghoul paused, surveying the surroundings. As his eyes fell upon the female ghoul a few meters away, he scoffed.</p><p>“You did that?” His voice came out a lot deeper than Oikawa initially expected.</p><p>Strolling towards the unconscious woman, he pulled her up by the head and held it close to his face. Her jaw had begun to regenerate, eyes shifted, and she began to stir. Eyes flung open, inaudible moans and gasps of terror escaped her.</p><p>To Oikawa, it seemed like she was begging for her life. His eyes flickered back to the man, no emotion present in his face. Just <em>what</em> was he doing?</p><p>“Iwa—” The name gurgled in the back of her throat. Fear rattled through her body, eyes welling up with tears, legs thrashing about as she was suspended even higher. “Ple...ase...”</p><p>Uttering the name of the man had been a lamentable decision, infuriating him. Squeezing her cheeks even harder, one hand seized her by the shoulder, and she howled in agony. She squirmed under the grip, thrusting out her arms – in a desperate attempt to prevent the inevitable.</p><p>In one swift movement, he ripped her head clean off and the rest of her fell still.   </p><p>Oikawa retched at the sight of the decapitated woman, blood trickled down his shoulder, mixing into the bile. His shoulders shuddered as his entire body convulsed, his throat burned, and eyes blurred from newly formed tears. Though, he instantly brought his eyes back up to the ghoul – <em>Oh God</em> - now approaching him.</p><p>Oikawa’s feet shuffled in protest, backing himself up against the wall behind him. Nails scraped up against the concrete, however his leg muscles wouldn’t allow him to stand. It looked like running wasn’t an option, change of plan then. He brought up the gun in his right hand, using his left to hold it steady, and aimed.</p><p>Yet, he couldn’t find it in himself to pull the trigger.</p><p><em>Come on, dammit! You’ve done it before. </em>A voice in his head screamed, but it wasn’t enough to convince him to shoot.</p><p>A decision he’d soon regret.</p><p>In a split second, the ghoul was looming over Oikawa, red irises bore into his own. The man inhaled deeply, savouring every last whiff of Oikawa’s blood, licking his lips in delight. Effortlessly, the gun was knocked out of the other’s hand -- clattering against the concrete floor. Next, he squatted down to Oikawa’s eye-level and analysed the features of his face.</p><p>Oikawa’s breath hitched, in any other scenario this might’ve felt intimate, but only terror and dread filled his body. Perhaps it was time to mentally prepare for an abrupt death, his body would match nicely with the female ghoul’s. But he had so many questions that needed answering, and with his target right in front of him, it would be a waste.</p><p>After what felt like forever, Oikawa finally gained enough courage to attempt a conversation.</p><p>“Are you—” He began but after the ghoul’s eyes narrowed, Oikawa cut himself off.</p><p>“Spit it out.” The ghoul responded, growing impatient at his meekness.</p><p>“Are you Hajime Iwaizumi?”</p><p>“What’s it to you?”</p><p>“If I’m going to die, then I’d rather die with some answers.”</p><p>To that, the ghoul scoffed, eyes fading back to green and let out a stifled laugh. He brought a bloodied hand up to Oikawa’s face, grabbing hold of his chin and rubbing a thumb over his bottom lip.</p><p>“Firstly, to answer your question, yes, I am.” He began, eyes now glancing at the bite mark, “Secondly, who says you’re gonna die?”</p><p>Now it was Oikawa’s turn to be caught off guard, he gawked at Iwaizumi -- who now seemed <em>really</em> interested in his left shoulder. “Why would you leave me alive?”</p><p>“Because I’m not interested in finishing off that bitch’s leftovers.”</p><p>Leftovers. <em>Leftovers?</em></p><p>Was that how Iwaizumi viewed him? Just some ghoul’s unfinished meal. Oikawa’s pride had taken a mighty blow from the comment, it irked him. But before he could think of an equally snarky comeback, a sharp sting in his shoulder forced him to flinch.</p><p>Iwaizumi had begun to unwrap the makeshift bandage on Oikawa’s shoulder, which set off alarm bells in his mind. Oikawa attempted to prevent any more of his wound from being exposed, but Iwaizumi held him down with a vice grip.</p><p>“That’s gonna leave a scar.” He stated after completely unwrapping the torn cloth, bringing his eyes closer to inspect the injury.</p><p>Oikawa’s mind immediately travelled back to the camera footage of Iwaizumi manically sniffing his own bloody fingerprint. <em>Why was he so calm now? </em>The ghoul had been obsessed beforehand, so what had made this encounter different?</p><p>“You know,” Iwaizumi’s voice pulled Oikawa from his thoughts, “your blood smells <em>amazing</em>. Probably the only reason you’re still alive.”</p><p>For obvious reasons, the compliment made Oikawa uneasy.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s nose was now hovering above the bite mark, his lips curled into a devilish grin. Oikawa’s heart leapt up into his throat, a knot twisted in his stomach, and apprehension clouded his mind. Muscular arms held his body in place, Oikawa flinched at the touch -- they were far too close for his liking.</p><p>Without warning, his tongue traced over the blood on Oikawa’s bare skin, causing goosebumps to appear. His eyes fogged back to black once again. Naturally, reflexes kicked in and Oikawa pushed against the sensation -- hopelessly trying to kick Iwaizumi off him.</p><p>The ghoul had lost all control, now tracing over the gash with his own teeth. It hurt like hell, Oikawa’s outcry of protest fell upon deaf ears. If things kept going like this, Iwaizumi may actually devour him.</p><p> </p><p>“IWAIZUMI YOU BASTARD!” A familiar voice exploded, and a flash of silver hair glinted in the moonlight.</p><p>All of a sudden, a blow to Iwaizmui’s face knocked him away, sending him flying. Three silhouettes then pursued.</p><p>A pair of hands hoisted Oikawa to his feet, he cried out in pain from the pressure put on his shoulder. Turning, he relaxed at the sight of his friend.</p><p>“We’ve got you. It’s okay.” Akaashi reassured, as he held up most of Oikawa’s weight.</p><p>Now standing, Oikawa could finally determine <em>what the hell</em> just happened. He glanced over in the direction of the commotion, upon seeing the figures, his heart stopped.</p><p>Suga, Kuroo -- and someone else he couldn’t make out -- were there in the moonlight, poised ready to fight. The whites of their eyes were unmistakeably black, veins popping out at the sides.</p><p>Iwaizmui had been cornered by all three ghouls, and he too was readying for a fight.</p><p>“GET HIM OUT OF HERE” Kuroo barked at Akaashi, who immediately began to move with Oikawa. Though, this seemed to be the final straw for Oikawa’s body.</p><p>Oikawa’s legs slipped out from under him and his vision faded, surrounding him in darkness.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="big">~</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sunlight peered through the curtains as Oikawa awoke, his head throbbed, and his body felt like dense lead. He winced at the pain in his shoulder as he shuffled to sit upright on the double bed, pulling back the covers with one hand -- all clothing apart from boxers discarded -- he tried to examine his body.</p><p>Someone, most likely Akaashi, had bandaged up his left shoulder and the majority of his arm too -- held at a right angle by a sling. The bite would undoubtedly need stiches though. Both his knees were grazed too, two bloodied scabs had formed, and he inspected various other scratches on his hands and legs. A twinge of pain could be felt as he raised his right hand.</p><p><em>Probably sprained.</em> Oikawa thought, deducing that it was likely from firing the gun.   </p><p>As his eyes shifted from his body to the room, he noticed that it wasn’t the spare room he had been using. Akaashi’s smell lingered on the bedsheets, messy sketches of various kagunes littered the floor, along with pencil shavings and splotches of paint. Yeah, this was Akaashi’s room.  </p><p>Muffled voices could be heard from the kitchen downstairs. One was unfamiliar and loud, but the others belonged to Akaashi and Suga—</p><p>
  <em>Suga.</em>
</p><p>In that instant, memories of last night came flooding back, Oikawa shook his head to prevent the images popping up in his mind. But it was too late, there was no denying what he knew was the truth.</p><p>A punch that was strong enough to knock Iwaizumi’s grip.</p><p>Eyes clouded in black and red.</p><p>Veins popping around and under his eyes.</p><p>Suga was a ghoul. Kuroo too.</p><p>Oikawa’s entire world came crashing down, and it was brought to an abrupt halt. Everything about it made sense too – he’d just been too blind to see it, or perhaps, deep down, he’d always known.</p><p>Oikawa had never mentioned the constant lack of food in Suga’s fridge, or how they’d only ever meet for coffee not food, or how Suga would get so distinctly uncomfortable whenever the topic of ghouls was brought up.</p><p>At the end of the day, it made sense. And Oikawa felt idiotic for not noticing sooner.</p><p>Suga had also screamed out Iwaizumi’s name last night too. He <em>knew</em> him.</p><p>In fury, Oikawa tossed the bedsheets aside and climbed out of Akaashi’s bed, shoulder stinging at the quick movement. He pulled Akaashi’s dressing robe off the back of a chair and slung it round both his shoulders.</p><p>As he flung the door open, he instantly collided with a solid chest -- knocking his balance and causing him to land on the floor with a thump.</p><p>“Oh?” The stranger in the doorway sounded just as surprised as Oikawa. Dark roots peeked out beneath bleached white hair, hazel eyes wide and head cocked to the side in curiosity.</p><p><em>Owl</em>. Was Oikawa’s immediate thought.</p><p>The man offered a helping hand to the fallen Oikawa, but he swatted it away -- too occupied with his own agenda. Now was not the time for introductions.</p><p>He pushed past the stranger and headed down the stairs, loud thumps from behind followed.</p><p>“AKAASHI!” The man bellowed, almost bursting Oikawa’s eardrum. “HE’S UP.”</p><p>Once he arrived in the kitchen, Oikawa regretted ever leaving the bedroom.</p><p>Akaashi was the first to approach him, offering to make him a cup of coffee to which Oikawa declined, a newly formed knot in his stomach prevented him from having any appetite. He glanced over to where Suga was sat on the couch, the grey-haired man’s shoulders were tense, gaze had dropped down into the floor.</p><p>Emotions bubbled inside Oikawa.</p><p>His <em>friend.</em></p><p>His best fucking friend was a <em>ghoul.</em></p><p>A million questions flew into his mind, he didn’t even know where to begin. How long had he known Suga? Three years perhaps? That was enough time to hurt, and it did. Oikawa’s eyes averted their gaze, he pulled the robe even tighter around him.</p><p>“You should sit down.” A voice broke his train of thought, it was the white-haired man from earlier. Oikawa turned to look at him, hating the pity he saw in the other’s eyes. “You’re very pale.”</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“I said, I’m <em>fine!</em>” Oikawa snapped, wishing he could take the words back as soon as they came out. He wasn’t fine, his shoulder ached, and tears threatened to spill over his cheeks. The knot in his belly tightened.</p><p>“I’m guessing you want an explanation.” Suga had finally looked over, voice heavy with anguish.</p><p>“No, I don’t.” Oikawa could taste the bitterness of his words, his hand now balled up into a fist.</p><p>“Tooru please—”</p><p>The knot inside him broke.</p><p>“Don’t fucking call me that!” The anger and hurt in his voice were painfully obvious, sharp words caused the air to become thick with tension.</p><p>Akaashi and his friend avoided eye contact, and Suga’s eyes were brimming with tears. Oikawa hated everything, he despised everything. If he could take back last night, he would do it in a heartbeat. However, he didn’t think could ever forgive himself for what he was about to say.</p><p>A deep inhale.</p><p>“First, I won’t report you to the CCG.” His voice became firm, unforgiving.</p><p>Suga’s brows raised, he opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>“However,” Oikawa continued, not entirely sure he wanted to say the next few words. No, scratch that, he <em>absolutely</em> didn’t want to say them. “If I ever see you again,” His voice cracked, “I will report you, and I will kill you.”</p><p>Suga stood up, he tried to approach the trembling Oikawa, but he backed away.</p><p>“Just leave.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“GO!” Tears blurred Oikawa’s vision as he shouted, not even sparing a glance as his now ex-best friend left. Once the door was closed, Oikawa collapsed into a pile, heaving deep sobs.</p><p>Both Akaashi and the other man rushed to his side. Oikawa clung to his friend, crying deeply into his shoulder. Now, Akaashi was all he had left -- and Oikawa wasn’t sure if they were even that close.</p><p>Oikawa truly wished Iwaizumi had killed him.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="big">~</span> </strong>
</p><p>Oikawa stumbled into his apartment once more, not wanting to spend a minute longer in Akaashi’s house. To be frank, he didn’t care whether or not if Iwaizumi knew where he lived, he just wanted to be home.</p><p>Akaashi’s friend, whom he now knew was called Bokuto, had driven him back. A car journey shared in heavy silence, neither of them were keen on breaking the ice. Perhaps that was for another time.</p><p>He didn’t know what he was going to do, about Kuroo, Suga or Iwaizumi. Deep down, he wanted to see all three of them again, get some answers to the infinite questions he now had. Heck, he didn’t wholly trust Akaashi either -- especially because of Bokuto.</p><p>For now, he needed to focus on getting stronger, physically, and mentally. Oikawa was too vulnerable at the moment, he needed time before he’d even think about facing another ghoul -- friend or not.</p><p>But for today, he just wanted to sleep.</p><p>Nothing had changed since he’d left, his bed was still a mess of blankets and sheets, the sofa still had leftover crumbs and packets from last week’s movie night. His mind stung at the memory of him and Suga lounging around, giggling at the absurd rom-com they’d put on. There’d be no more of that.</p><p>Oikawa settled his stuff down on the table, grunting in pain from the sprain in his wrist. Whipping out his phone, he rushed through his contact list, an important call had to be made.</p><p>“Tooru,” the familiar voice of the Chief came through. “What do you need?”</p><p>“I’m coming back tomorrow, and you can’t stop me Wakatoshi.”</p><p>“You’re meant to be in a safe house, I cannot allow that.”</p><p>“I don’t care.” Oikawa couldn’t bare being away from work any longer, not even Ushijima could stop him. Talking back to your boss was the easiest way to get fired, but his patience had worn thin. “You’re going to take me back.”</p><p>“I shall look into it.” The Chief sighed, finally giving into the demand. “May I ask why?”</p><p>Oikawa took a deep breath, readying himself to give an answer.</p><p>“Teach me how to kill a ghoul.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okayyyy soo do you guys hate me now?<br/>I also hate me for writing Suga and Oikawa's "fight"<br/>This chapter is kind of like the turning point for Oikawa's character as a whole. </p><p>Next chapter will be more focused on our very hungry Iwaizumi.</p><p>Let me know what you guys think! :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>